Silence is Golden but Duct Tape is Silver
by idpaintballer
Summary: While working on a new jutsu, Naruto sends himself to the time of Inuyasha where he learns a very painful lesson. Although silence may be golden, ductape is still silver. YOAI/NON-CON/RAPE, You've been warned.


The sun was shining down on a feudal Japanese pasture, the Bone Eater's Well sat in the middle of the clearing. InuYasha and Miroku sat near the well, waiting for Kogome to return from her world with treats and snacks that she always brought. The well started to light up and InuYasha stood in anticipation of the school girl turned reincarnated priestess to return to them. When a blond haired male stepped out of the well, they looked around with a strange look. "Hey Kagome, you're looking more stupid every day." InuYasha said in a loud tone towards Naruto. "Who?" he asked as he walked closer. "I believe that this person either came from her time or from another time." Miroku said. Naruto looked around and sighed. "Damnit to fucking hell, that damn jutsu failed again." he said. InuYasha and Miroku both froze because of the foul language that escaped from the new persons mouth. "What did you say?" InuYasha said in a dangerously tone. "You talking to me you mutt?" Naruto shot off towards the irritating hanyou. "Yes I'm talking to you." InuYasha said as he removed his sword and realized how it began to glow with the wind scare. "Perfect, he's a demon with a shard of the Shikon jewel." InuYasha though, until the blade of the sword started to bend and deform. He looked at the blonds hands and saw the signature resangan about to shred his sword. "Damnit." the hanyou cursed as he felt his blade be deflected. "No one calls me a demon and gets away with it you filthy fucking mutt." Naruto said in a dangerously low tone. With one quick swipe of his staff, Miroku knocked Naruto out.

"You know, Kagome did bring this last time she was here and it worked on shutting you up, why not give it a try?" Miroku said as he tossed the half demon a roll of duct tape. Naruto came back to life to see the two talking and looking at him, he then saw the duck tape. Naruto saw this and his eyes widened. "Aw fuck." was all Naruto could say before he was completely taped up.

"Come on, release me." Naruto shouted until his mouth was also covered by a piece of the silver colored tape. "Now what should we do with him?" Miroku asked. "I'll take him away from here, if Kagome gets back before I do tell her to meet me at the hut." InuYasha said as he picked up Naruto and carried him into the woods. After they were far enough where no one could hear him scream, InuYasha undid the tape over Naruto's mouth. "Let me go!" Naruto screamed. "Hmf, you're too loud." the half demon said as he put another piece of tape over Naruto's mouth, quieting his screams for now.

The two sat in the forest and InuYasha realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. He looked over and found that his eyes were closed and that he didn't realize how hot his captive looked. He felt something growing within himself and gave an evil smirk. "Well, it's not like he'll make much noise with that tape over his mouth." he said as he walked over to Naruto and shook him awake. Naruto opened his eyes and tried to move his hands, realizing that they were still restrained, he began to tear up. He looked up at his capture and saw the bulge in his pants. "Hey, I hope you're ready for some fun." InuYasha said as he pushed Naruto onto his stomach with his foot. Naruto cried out through the tape as he felt himself be pushed to the ground, not knowing what was going to happen to him. His eyes widened even further when he heard the sound of fabric brushing against fabric as a knot was untied. He blinked and felt something brush him. He looked to his side and saw a pair of red silky pants fall to the ground. He winced as the sun shone into his eyes, then felt the unthinkable, his pants started to shift.

InuYasha looked down at the delicious sight before him. Although he was still considered young by demon terms, he was still reaching the age where he had urges, and this was one of those urges, the urge to mate. He had know his sexuality for many years after seeing Kouga nude and passing out from his blood rushing to his massive rod, but that was a few years back and now he was ready to do the real thing. He looked down as he continued to slide the orange colored pants down until Naruto's pucker was revealed. "No, don't." a muffled scream came from Naruto followed by a deep and low rumbling growl. "Feh, like I care." InuYasha said as he looked down at his arousal and let a large drop of spit fall on it.

Naruto felt his capture pull his pants down, the he felt nothing else. He though the worst had passed until he felt something wet pressing against his bottom, or more exactly, his hole. He looked up to the dog eared half demon and about screamed as he was pushed into. "Ohhh, I can see why that lecherous monk is always trying to get some." InuYasha moaned as he pushed into Naruto. Naruto screamed the loudest he had ever screamed, but it was silenced by the tape covering his mouth. He felt movement as the half demon above him started to move. He couldn't believe this. A jutsu for transporting himself had not only sent him back in time but he was now being raped by someone that he didn't know. He felt a tear come to his eye but ignored it, it was nothing compared to the searing pain that was shooting up from his back side. "Oh, you like it when I fuck you, don't you." InuYasha said as he pulled out his 11 inch rod and rammed it back in. Naruto screamed again, but felt himself getting harder by the second. He felt the one above him hit one spot that made all the pain go away.

After what seemed like hours, he felt the one inside him pull out and roll him over. Naruto looked up at the one responsible and started silently crying. InuYasha looked down at him and grinned before pushing back in, unknown to him, Kagome was back and looking for him. Just as he was about to finish, he pulled out, brought Naruto up on his knees, and pushed in again, pounding away until he felt the walls around him clamp down and he heard a sated scream come from the one in front of him. He watched as a white line shot from the blond in front of him and he reached his own climax with a loud howl, giving his location away.

"He's over here." Shippo said as they walked over to the direction that the little fox demon kit pointed in. Kagome stepped into the small clearing and gasped. InuYasha was still inside Naruto when she got there, he anger coming off her in waves. "Oh, it isn't what it looks like." InuYasha said, standing up and pulling out at the same time. She then looked down at the blood and semen seeping from the other persons ass. "How could you?" she screamed with such volume that the others winced and grabbed their ears. She stared down the disgusting rapist of a Hanyou before her before smiling. "It's okay, honestly, I'll tell Kouga what you did and that you want that done to him." Kagome said as she looked at the pantless half demon before here. "Feh, wench, like he'd listen to you." InuYasha said, the others prepared for what was to happen. "Say. Again." Kagome said with a deadly tone before taking in a breath of air. "InuYasha." She said in a sweet voice while taking in a deep breath of air. "Sssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt." Kagome screamed, making InuYasha vanish into a hole shaped like his body beside Naruto. Naruto's crying became laughter as he looked down the edge of the 20 foot deep hole to find the one that raped him unconscious and bleeding. As Kagome was walking up to the blond, a tag on his back glowed white before he vanished with a pop.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade had to summon Naruto back with his homing tag. As Naruto popped back into existence in front of her, she looked at his condition and turned white. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and his back side was still leaking semen and bleeding. He was tied up with a silvery tape. She removed the tape and passed it to a waiting Shino. "I guess someone wanted to teach Naruto that although silence is golden, duct tape is silver." Shino said, making Tsunade laugh and Naruto shoot an angry look up at her.


End file.
